1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a clamping device, and in particular to a monitor clamping device.
2. The Prior Arts
There are many portable electronic products which provide various different functions to make people's life be easy, convenient and efficient. These electronic products include flat computers, cellular phones, PDAs, and GPS navigators. A clamping device is usually used to fix these products at a position such as on a desk, a counter, a cabinet, a vehicle, or a ship. The clamping device usually connects with a stand such that the user does not need to hold the electronic products while operating them. It is dangerous for a user driving a car and operating the electronic products not to have them being properly fixed.
There are many different types of clamping devices which clamp the monitors by bolts, mortises, or by way of snapping. The use of bolts has a preferred result, but needs tools when fixing a monitor to the clamping device and when removing the monitor from the clamping device. FIG. 1 shows a conventional way to clamp a monitor 810 which includes a first connection portion 811 on a back thereof and the first connection portion 811 can be connected with a second connection portion 822 which is usually connected with a stand 820. The first and second connection portions 811, 822 can be quickly connected to each other, but they cannot provide a solid and reliable clamping function. The monitor 810 is easily loosened and shaken because the first and second connection portions 811, 822 occupy only a small area. FIG. 2 shows another conventional clamping device which includes a frame 92 with a first clamping portion 921 and a second clamping portion 922 which is located to face the first clamping portion 921 at a distance. The monitor (not shown) is slid between the first and second clamping portions 921, 922, and the top and lower ends of the monitor are engaged with the first and second clamping portions 921, 922. However, the frame 92 can only clamp a fixed size monitor.